Monkeys Capture Mowgli, Noby, Sue, Rudolph and Phineas
Baloo: Ha, ha. Beautiful. That's real jungle harmony. Mowgli: I like being a bear. Baloo: That's my boy. You're gonna make one swell bear. Why, you even sing like one. (The monkeys look down) Yeah. (yawns) (goes to sleep and sings) Doo-bee-doo, doo-bee-doo. (One of the monkeys grabs Mowgli and carries him up into the tree, and some of the monkeys grab Noby, Sue, Rudolph and Phineas) (One of the monkeys lands on Baloo's stomach as he continues singing) Yeah, bee-doo-wee, bee-doo. (yawns) (The fly flies lands on Baloo's nose) Hey, Mowgli. How 'bout you flickin' that old mean fly off your papa bear's nose? (The monkey hits his nose with a stick while the fly flies away) Ouch! Ha-ha! Boy. When you flick a fly, you really... (his face turned surprised and then angry) Why you, you, flat-nosed, little-eyed, flaky creep! Mowgli: (held in the branches above) Hey! Let go of us! Noby: Help! Help! The monkeys gone mad! Doraemon: (terrified) NOBY!!! Big G.: Sue! Sneech: Rudolph! Baloo: Take your flea-picking hands off my cub! Monkey #1: Come on and get him, champ! Monkey #2: He's no champ, he's a chump! Mowgli: Baloo! Monkey #3: Yeah! ha-ha! A big hothead! Baloo: Okay you guys asked for it, I'll-- ooh! (he falls into water) Monkey #4 : That'll cool him off! (laughs) Baloo: (gets out of the water and runs) Give me back my man-cub! Doraemon: Cowards! Crazy monkeys! Give me Noby, Rudolph, Sue and Phineas back! Big G.: Yeah! Give them back to us! Monkey #2: Here he is, come and get him! (Baloo hits against a tree and falls down flat) Monkey #3: That's how a bear can rest at ease! Monkey #4: Here's some bare necessities! (The monkeys throw fruits at Baloo, Doraemon, Big G., Sneech and Ferb) Baloo: Now just try that again you-- Monkey #5: What's that you hit him with? Monkey #6: That was a bare necessity. Baloo: Turn him loose or I'll jerk a knot in your tail! Monkey #1: We give up, here he comes! Mowgli: (flying) Whoa! Baloo, catch me! Baloo! Monkey #?: Back up, back up! Faster, faster, faster! (Baloo trips and falls off the cliff) Monkey #?: A rolling bear gathers no hair! Noby: Doraemon! Help! Where are you taking us? Rudolph: Let go! Mowgli: Baloo! Help me! Baloo, they're carrying us away! Baloo: (yells) Bagheera! Doraemon: I'll go and get Bagheera. (Doraemon uses his helicopter hat and flies to Bagheera) Doraemon: Bagheera! We need you! Bagheera: Well, it's happened. Took longer then I thought but it's happened. climbs up the cliff just in the exact moment Bagheera arrives) Baloo: Bagheeraaaaa! (Bagheera screeches and Doraemon screams and jumps) Baloo: Oh, you heard me, huh? Bagheera: Mowgli? Mowgli? All right, what happened? Where's Mowgli? Baloo:They ambused me, thousands of them! I jabbed with my left, then I swung with the right, and then I-- Bagheera: Oof, for the last time, what happened to Mowgli? Doraemon: Like we told ya, Bagheera, the monkeys carried him off. Bagheera: The Ancient Ruins. Oh, I hate to think what will happen when he meets that king up there. [[Category:Scenes] Category:Transcripts